Aylanna  Girl of Mystery
by littlevoiceswhispering
Summary: On a routine Exploritory misssion John an Elizbeth find something none of them quite expected. This changes the outlook of the expeition and the closeness of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a few weeks since Elizabeth Weir had been off world with Major Sheppard but this was an opportunity she couldn't resist. After going steadily through the Ancients extensive database of gate addresses the MALP had uncovered something very interesting, to her anyway. The gate was located inside a large structure constructed with the same materials as Atlantis, its' walls seemed to be covered in Ancient symbols which intrigued her further. She had ordered an immediate expedition to include herself and a few others to help translate the ancient text. This was their opportunity to learn more about the Ancient's way of life, their civilisation on other planets and, as Rodney kept reminding her, the opportunity to find another ZPM.

The telemetry had shown the immediate vicinity to be dark, what little light there was had been seeping through the structure from its entrance. This all changed as soon as they arrived through the gate. Just like those first few minutes on Atlantis everything seemed to power itself up at their presence and that of the ATA gene. There was an eerie stillness but she pushed it to the back of her mind, she expected it after almost ten thousand years of dereliction. What she didn't expect was what was found behind one of the pillars.

A girl, no older than sixteen, with light brown curly hair, covered in a large blanket. As Elizabeth bent down to take a closer look the girls eyes began to flicker. She was obviously stirring from her sleep, probably provoked by the intensity of the light which now filled the room. Major Sheppard had been keeping a close eye on the situation and Pulled Elizabeth away.

"John, she's just a child. What can she do?" she said shocked by his reaction to the girls waking.

"We don't know that's the point." At this the girl's eyes opened completely. Rubbing the sleep from the corners of her eyes and squirming from beneath the blanket she spoke. "Aymenya."

Rodney suddenly took an interest in the situation. "That was Ancient, she spoke Ancient"

"Yes Rodney we gathered that." was the snide remark from John. "Are you going to tell us what it means?" But the answer that followed wasn't from who he expected.

"Mother," Elizabeth sighed. "Aymenya means mother." John looked at Rodney as he nodded his head in confirmation. "I wonder if she speaks English." Elizabeth was in awe of the frail girl now trying to make her way to her feet without stumbling.

"And if I do?" came the reply, almost yawning as she said it.

The three gazed at each other in amazement, they had come here looking for information and a ZPM but instead had found a girl who could speak both Ancient and English. Their job had just become a little easier. After some very awkward moments of silence Elizabeth thought it best to introduce themselves. "I'm sorry," she said "I'm – we're – being rude. I'm Elizabeth Weir, this," she pointed at John. "Is Major John Sheppard and-" she was interrupted.

"I am Dr Rodney McKay, nice to meet you!" He held out his hand for her to shake it but the girl stared from his hand, to him to Elizabeth as if to say _'What do I do with that?'_

"I'm Aylanna." Elizabeth, anticipating Rodney's urgency to ask a multitude of questions, took Aylanna's hand in hers and guided her into the better light.

It was now apparent that the girl was malnourished, frail and shivering. Underneath their military uniforms they couldn't feel the cold breeze that ran through the building but Aylanna was only wearing a cotton tunic and pants. John had noticed the concern for the girl on Elizabeth's face and proceeded to bring the blanket to wrap around Aylanna's shoulders. When this was done Elizabeth saw it fit to ask her a few questions.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you call me mother?" The girl rushed apologetically to get her words out.

"I'm sorry … I didn't mean to, it's just" she welled up and John stepped in.

"It's just what?" He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder accompanied by his charming smile.

"It's just… you look so much like her and I've… I've… I've been dreaming about her a lot lately. I miss her so much and I guess I just thought you might be her. But you can't be."

Elizabeth was shocked and she looked at John in confusion. She had to find out more. "Why's that?" There was a long silence and just as she decided she'd pushed it too far Aylanna spoke.

"She died about eight years ago… And before you ask, she was trying to protect me from the Wraith" she sighed, looked down at her feet and shuffled a little. "My father died just before that trying to save us both. I've been alone ever since." Aylanna's eyes looked distant, obviously remembering her family as seconds later she wore an infectious smile that lit up her face. She continued. "I'd been running away, avoiding the Wraith for seven years until a year ago I found this place. They haven't found me yet."

Elizabeth had been so captivated by the story that she hadn't noticed Rodney and the others frantically working around them. John had manoeuvred himself to stand beside her. They both knew she wouldn't be safe here for much longer and she looked in no condition to be running away again. They gazed at each other in an _'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' _way. It was Elizabeth who asked.

"Aylanna, would you like to come and stay with us on Atlantis?"

"The city of the Ancients?"

"Yes" Elizabeth nodded "We live there now. How'd you know..?"

"I've heard stories from my mother. She said it was always a happy and safe place for the Ancients until the Wraith. Will I be safe there?"

"Safer than you are here," John butted in. "I'm afraid we've pissed off the Wraith and they're searching for us."

"Atlantis has defence systems," Elizabeth explained, "That can hold them off. If you stay here you're at risk." Aylanna nodded, she didn't need much convincing.

Rodney walked over looking very frustrated. "You say you've been here for a year now."

"Yes." Aylanna was confused by Rodney and his question. "Why?"

"Do you know of any energy device which could be here?"

"Yes, there is one that generates the shield around this building. Two of the crystals do not glow anymore but I think the others are still ok."

"Others?" Rodney looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Yes, there are two more." Aylanna looked at Rodney like _'shouldn't that be obvious'_

"Can you show me where?" Aylanna nodded and started walking.

John, Rodney and Elizabeth all followed her down the twisting corridors. They came to a large room that was identical to the power room in Atlantis. Surely enough there were two working ZPMs in the console in the middle. Rodney removed them carefully and placed the in the two containers at his feet. When this was done Aylanna guided them back through the corridors to the gate room.

The scientists had managed to translate only a small portion of the text so Elizabeth and Rodney joined them in their efforts whilst John stood with Aylanna. After some awkward silence she started up a conversation. "So why are you not helping?" she gave him an inquisitive look.

"I'm more of a numbers man. Give me an algebraic equation any day but letters and language. It's just too confusing." Hearing the jokiness of his tone she smirked.

"If they wanted to know what it says why didn't they just ask?" Rodney's ears perked up and as he turned to face them his face was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You… You… You know what it says?"

"I've been here a year, what did you think I was doing all that time? Sleeping?" John laughed. He found Aylanna's tone towards Rodney amusing. "Admittedly it took me a week to do the whole room and write it down but-" Rodney had a thing for interrupting.

"You wrote it down?"

"Yes Rodney I wrote it down!" she took a deep breath. "And do you have to repeat everything I say it's getting annoying!" At that point John knew that he and this girl were going to get on like a house on fire. Rodney was stuck for words and John knew that, for Rodney, this was a very odd occurrence.

Aylanna unfolded the blanket wrapped around her, inside was sewn a pocket which was bursting with a kin of parchment. She flashed it at Rodney and then said "I'll give it to you later, there's something wrong!" Elizabeth, who had been listening intently, whipped around. She could see the panic in Aylanna's face and knew it could only be one thing. _'Wraith!'_ She knew what to do. "Rodney, dial Atlantis and get the rest of you out of here!" He looked a little shocked and confused. "Now Rodney, that's an order!" and he eventually started dialling.

The event horizon lit the now dimming room with a blue light; the scientists packed up their things and headed out. Rodney had just stepped through with his precious ZPMs when Aylanna froze. "They're inside," she looked to John and Elizabeth. "They know I'm here."

"If they're close we can't get through the gate without them following or getting the address to Atlantis." Elizabeth sounded panicked. John went into military mode, pushing Elizabeth and Aylanna as far back from the door a possible.

"How many?" he whispered. Aylanna closed her eyes, focused and try to sense them. A few seconds later came her reply.

"No more than three, two have stunners. They are alone on this planet so no more will come. They're hungry, ravenous even." Now Elizabeth and John were worried. "I'm sorry. I had a feeling this would happen as soon as the shield went down." They were confused but the sadness in her eyes spoke volumes to them.

The familiar footsteps grew ever closer and Johns hand firmly gripped his P90 in anticipation. Elizabeth had a 9mm but knew it wouldn't hold off two Wraith. The three were silent waiting in the shadows of the room waiting for their enemy to turn the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eventually their wait was over as the group of Wraith entered the room; sniffing, searching, sensing and John stepped forward in a blaze of bullets. He managed to take out the first one holding a stunner before the others could react. He turned his attentions to the others but it was too late. A stunner blast hit him square in the chest and John's body hit the hard floor with a thud.

Elizabeth wanted to scream but there was something about the way Aylanna placed her hand on top of hers that made her feel everything would be okay. Before the lead Wraith could reach John, Aylanna had placed something around him, a personal shield Elizabeth concluded, and had stepped out into the light.  
"Aylanna" the Wraith seemed familiar with her name, too much so. "You finally came out" he growled.  
"I thought you'd have given up by now Laintar, I must have underestimated you" Elizabeth couldn't understand being on a first name basis with a Wraith, but apparently Aylanna was. "It's me you want, leave him out of it. Try and get me without all your gadgets."  
"You destroyed my ship and killed four hundred of my brothers. I will take great pleasure in feeding on you after all this time." the Wrath hissed before sucking the life from his companion. Elizabeth realised now that this Wraith had been hunting Aylanna for eight years. It was personal. By the sounds of it he'd come close a few times but she'd managed to escape and ended up here, protected by the shields.

Seconds later Laintar was charging at her, stunner at the ready in his hand. It went off but the same shield that had been protecting John had protected her. Elizabeth kept to the shadows, watching both John and the square-off. The Wraith came in for another attack, this time abandoning the weapon and choosing hand to hand combat. Neither of them looked in good enough shape to maintain this for long. He was obviously drained of strength this, combined with the fact that Aylanna was quicker, made it possible to catch him off balance and throw him against a wall. Whilst she had no opposition, Aylanna managed to slide the stunner in Elizabeth's direction, probably so she could defend herself later.

While the Wraith lay on the floor both Aylanna and Elizabeth noticed John stir. Quickly the girl mustered all her remaining strength to move him away from the fight. Putting his arm over her shoulders and her arm around his waist she guided the weak Major to the security of the corner. There Elizabeth stood, stunner in hand.

Laintar was relentless, refusing to be beaten easily. He had stumbled to his feet and was snaking up behind Aylanna, arm out stretched. His hand connected with her back and her face filled with agony as he latched on. With no energy left Aylanna could not even contemplate resisting. John and Elizabeth had snuck through the shadows and were now in a position behind the Wraith. In a mixture of bullets and stunner blasts they killed him before he could start to feed. John, now over the worst of the pain, rushed over to his friend and picked her up. "Elizabeth" he grunted with the strain of carrying the girl.  
"Way ahead of you." Elizabeth exclaimed as she punched on the DHD. 

When they arrived in Atlantis there was already a medical team and an anxious Rodney waiting on the gate room floor. "What happened? I turned around and you hadn't come through. We tried dialling the gate but it wouldn't connect.  
"She must have blocked it some how so no one else would get hurt" Elizabeth said breathlessly "She needs help fast. Carson?"  
"Yer, Lass I know. What happened?" the doctor asked as he checked Aylanna's vitals.  
"He was about to fed" John informed him. "But we killed him before he could start the process." He looked down at the girl whose blood was warming his chest. "I got hit by a stunner but I'm fine now ... Honest." He gave the room his best _'Really I'm fine' _smile before he carried Aylanna to the infirmary under Carson's encouragement.

Rodney placed the ZPMs in the interface and charged up the shields as a precaution then proceeded to join John and Elizabeth as they watched over the girl in the infirmary. Carson had kept the Major in under observation but guessed that given the position he wouldn't leave anyway. Never one for personal attachments Rodney had hidden agenda in his visit. He asked Carson for the parchment from the blanket then left without even a 'Goodbye'. In Carson's medical opinion Aylanna had survived because of their actions and that the wound on her back had done no major damage.  
"Then why is she unconscious?" they both asked.  
"I sedated her. She needed to rest. Her body was nearing a total shut down because of her exhaustion and malnourishment. She'll be in here for at least a week until I'm happy she's recovered enough. I've got her on several drips most of them to combat the effects of the malnourishment."

Carson had her medically sedated for two days and during that time there was at least one person with her. Whether it was John, Elizabeth or both of them they never left her alone. On the morning of the third day Aylanna awoke and Carson was so surprised by her progress he was going to allow her to leave the next day. He told John and Elizabeth that he assumed that it was her alien physiology, which was more than 70 Ancient, which had allowed her to heal completely in such a short space of time.

Since Aylanna was not allowed to leave the infirmary for another day Elizabeth and John stayed with her. They were plagued with interruptions by Rodney, asking what a smeared word said on the stolen parchment. Other than that Aylanna explained everything more clearly to the two leaders; how she had Ancient physiology, how she'd watched her friends and family die one-by-one at the hands of Laintar's brothers and how she'd become to know him by name. To them Aylanna seemed incredibly at ease with her situation. Not dwelling on what had happened to her in the past. Or so they thought at any rate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Until Elizabeth received an urgent call from the infirmary in the middle of the night everything had been normal. Carson had called to tell her that Aylanna had been screaming things in Ancient for the past hour, she was awake but nothing they had attempted could make her stop. He mentioned that she kept saying the same word over and over, "Aymenya." On hearing this had started on her way to the infirmary.

When she arrived it was obvious John had got the same call. Like her he stood there in sweats and a t-shirt half asleep. He was holding the girls hand but it didn't seem to be making much difference. As John turned to the sound of the infirmary door so did Aylanna, seeing Elizabeth instantly calmed her and she sidled to the edge of the bed. As Elizabeth reached the edge of the bed she could see the relief in every ones eyes.

"Aymenya?" she called starting to cry. In seeing this Elizabeth scooped her into a comforting embrace saying only one thing.

"Demensa."

John watched the two of them. Elizabeth had managed to calm Aylanna and they were now both asleep on the small infirmary bed clinging tightly to each other. They must have been comfortable as they slept soundly only to stir when it became cold. Elizabeth reached for the blanket only to have John cover them both then stroke a few curls out of their faces.

John stayed at their bed side all night long, determined to be the first to help if Aylanna started screaming again. Luckily, Aylanna didn't utter a peep throughout the night, and the next morning, she woke up peacefully. As soon as she was up, Carson was over poking and prodding her, and asking a few general questions about her health. Apparently she gave the right answers, because he stepped away from her with a smile.

"Alright, lass, nothing seems to be physically wrong with you, so as promised, you are free to go." Carson smiled, as Aylanna swung her feet off the side of the bed, and headed towards the door with John and Elizabeth close at her heels. "Um, Major, where do you think you're going?"

The little group of three stopped in their tracks. "To give a tour of the city, Carson."

"I don't think so, Major. You stood practically at attention by that bed all night long. You are not fit to be wandering around."

"Doc!"

Carson put up his had to stop the Major before he could get any whining in. "No, Major. I say you stay here and rest and that's final."

John crossed his arms across his chest as if he was a child who was denied a trip to a theme park.

"Don't worry, John. We'll come back." Aylanna laughed as Carson escorted John to a bed.

"You better!" John called as Elizabeth and Aylanna made their way to start their tour.

The two wandered the endless hallways of the city with Elizabeth pointing out places of significance or interest and Aylanna asking many questions about the 'city of the ancestors'. The members of the expedition were fascinated by the new arrival, especially those on the science teams. Rodney had obviously been blabbing again so, for Aylanna's best interests, Elizabeth refrained from showing her the labs. When the tour came to an end it was coming up lunch time so they ventured to the mess, grabbed a tray full of food and drink for themselves as well as John and went to join the captive in the infirmary.

By the expression on his face as they walked through the door they knew John was glad for the company. When he realised that his visitors had brought him food his eyes widened even further. Aylanna and Elizabeth pulled up two chairs beside the bed and sat down. They ate in silence but it wasn't awkward until Carson approached.

"Sorry Carson, we'll leave" Elizabeth said apologetically.

"It's alright lass" he smiled "I actually came to talk to Aylanna about last night." Aylanna's face sank and the shift in mood didn't go unnoticed by Elizabeth or John. "Is it a usual occurrence, those dreams?" Aylanna nodded then shook her head then sighed.

"It was after my mother died," she paused to take a deep breath "then they stopped. I guess getting attacked by Laintar brought back all those memories and I realised how everyone I knew felt before he….. You know…. Sucked the life out of them." Elizabeth and John both took one of her hands to comfort her automatically.

"Ah, ok then love. I'll leave you in peace now. I was going to refer you to Kate but I think you've relived those memories enough." And in saying that he returned to his desk.

Lunch was soon over and Elizabeth realised how little work she'd done in the past four days. She and Aylanna returned to her office where she offered Aylanna some of the translating she had neglected. Aylanna was content with this; at least she was being helpful and not getting them shot at by Wraith, she thought to herself. Hours passed and between them they had managed to clear the desk of files. Elizabeth led Aylanna through the doors to her favourite part of the city, the balcony that overlooked the ocean adjoining her office, and explained what was beyond the horizon.

The two were deep in conversation when Carson's voice came through on the radio.

"_Doctor Weir?"_

"Yes Carson."

"_I'm afraid Major Shepard has escaped from the infirmary. I only turned my back for a second. I'm ever so sorry lass."_

"Oh, ok, thank you for telling me Carson. I think I know where he'll be." She switched off her radio and Aylanna asked her:

"What does Doctor Beckett mean when he says John has escaped? Is the infirmary a secret prison?" There was no need for Elizabeth to answer that as she heard the doors to the balcony open and close.

"No Aylanna The infirmary is not a secret prison." John laughed behind them "I just don't like staying there much!" He walked up to join them, resting his forearms on the railing. The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon. "Besides I couldn't miss our little evening chat on the balcony, could I?" he stated as he gave Elizabeth that little lopsided grin of his.

"I'm flattered." She retorted trying to resist his smile.

"By what?" he puzzled.

"The fact you were willing to risk Carson's wrath just to have a little chat with me." Elizabeth beamed. Aylanna watched the two for a while and noted the air that came across in the silence before she yawned loudly. The past few days, she decided, had taken their toll on her.

As they reach Aylanna's quarters Elizabeth and John noticed her looking a little bewildered, scared even. Then she asked "What if the same as last night happens?" Elizabeth and John looked at each other. It was lucky that when they were picking her room they had picked the one right in between theirs.

"Well," John started "My room is three doors that way." John pointed to his right.

"And mine is three doors that way" Elizabeth said as she pointed to her left "plus there's always the radio, ok?" Aylanna sighed and swiped her hand over the controls to open the door. Before entering she turned around gave them both a hug, a kiss and wished them goodnight. The door closed behind her and with that Elizabeth and John left in their own directions.


	4. Chapter 4

For the second consecutive night Elizabeth was woken by a voice emanating from her radio. It was John. He had been going to check on Aylanna when he had heard screaming, he'd gone in to try and calm her but nothing he tried had worked. With that Elizabeth was up, dressed and walking down the corridor to Aylanna's room. Just like before the sight of Elizabeth instantly calmed her. Also like before John was holding her hand, relentless in his efforts to calm her.

"John." She started.

"This isn't going to work… I know." He sounded worried. "But I have an idea." Elizabeth looked at him with a raised brow and inquisitive smile. "Aylanna's going to have to stay with you," he paused to let Elizabeth closer "at least until the dreams stop."

"You're right. Come on then, let's go because I'm not sleeping in a tiny bed again." With a laugh John scooped Aylanna into his arms and they made their way down the corridor to Elizabeth's room.

She opened the door, walked inside and turned the lights to half. John didn't follow straight away; he had never seen the inside of Elizabeth's quarters and wanted to savour the sight and feel of it.

"You can come in you know," she stared at him trying to read his face "It's not like you can put her down from over there." She was right but the situation made walking inside her quarters more awkward than he would have expected, he was wary that someone might see. He felt like a child sneaking into somewhere he shouldn't have been. He didn't try to cover himself just simply walked in and placed Aylanna on the bed. He had turned around and was just about to leave the room when he heard the two say 'Thank you' and John returned to his room knowing Aylanna would sleep well.

Elizabeth had climbed into the other side of the bed and was now holding the sleeping girl for the second time in as many nights. Knowing the girl would not stir with her presence Elizabeth could now fall asleep without the prospect of being woken by a situation. That was if she could fall asleep. Something was nagging at her; the usually upfront Major had been embarrassed about entering her room. She pondered for a moment why this could be before sleep finally caught up with her.

Lying in his bed John was kicking himself, he had been embarrassed about entering Elizabeth's quarters to do a simple task and he had let it show. He knew Elizabeth would have picked up on it even if he hadn't have been obvious about it, she had a knack for reading peoples faces but with him it was different. With him it felt like she was reading his soul not just his face. To her he was an open book. He too pondered the cause of his embarrassment before he was claimed by sleep.

When Aylanna awoke to find Elizabeth gone panic set in but as her senses returned she heard the sound of water running in the bathroom and this comforted her. Now calm she got out from the bed to find a pile of clothing that Elizabeth had found for her. Aylanna knew today would be different; she would have to find something to do. Whilst dressing Aylanna had found a headset with a post-it attached to it. It read: _Just press the button and you'll go straight through to me or John. _For the first time in years she felt at home, safe and happy.

Elizabeth entered from the bathroom wearing her usual red shirt and grey pants.

"You can do what you want today." She smiled.

"Ok but what is there to do?" Elizabeth hadn't thought of that. It was a scientific expedition, not really the best place for a teenager and there weren't many interesting things to do.

"Well, what can you do besides speaking Ancient and kicking Wraith butt?" At this Aylanna smirked.

"Well, I don't really know. I've never had the chance to do anything else. I have talents but I don't think you can use those around here." She slumped onto the chair in the corner.

"Like?" Elizabeth raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I can paint, sing, you know that kind of talent." Elizabeth sat in the bed so she was opposite Aylanna.

"Oh, I see. Do you feel up to dealing with Rodney and a team of scientists?"

"I suppose. There's something about him that makes him so easy to pick on." Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh and decided that Aylanna would be fine today.

John returned from his mission around lunch time, he was greeted by Elizabeth but was confused when he saw no sign of Aylanna.

"So what have you done with her?" he said jokingly.

"She's helping the scientists translate some of the more important things on the Ancient database."

"Are you mad?" he blurted out "Rodney's heading that."

"John," she sighed "You know as well as I do that she can handle herself. Especially where Rodney's concerned." She smiled at the thought.

"So," John laughed. "You up for grabbing her and getting some lunch?"

"Yeah, lets go see how Rodney's holding up." And with that they started towards the labs.

From the outside the lab seemed unusually quiet, especially since it contained Rodney. John and Elizabeth walked through the door only to find Rodney sulking in the corner.

"What did you do to him? Elizabeth asked, concerned that the girl had offended Rodney.

"I told him he was wrong but he wouldn't accept it so I proved it to him. He's been like _that _ever since and that was two hours ago." John laughed so hard that he had to hold his sides to ease the pain.

"So are you ready for lunch?"

"Yes. I've finished the section they wanted me to do. In fact I've done half the of the labs database." She smiled. "Haven't I, McKay?" Rodney muttered something inaudible in his corner then Aylanna, Elizabeth and John left for lunch.

Lunch passed by too quickly for the three of them, the fact that they were having a good time made the end all the worse. Elizabeth returned to her office but John was thinking of training. After hearing the account of how Aylanna managed to throw a Wraith against a wall he was eager for her to teach him. So John dragged Aylanna to the gym expecting to find it easy, but he was to underestimate her skills.


End file.
